Dreams Do Turn Into Reality, An Ichigo One Shot
by Harumi Kitomi
Summary: A girl named Asami Noiko keeps having nightmares about a huge monster chasing her and an orange haired hottie saving her. But when she goes to her new school the next day and finds that that same 'hottie' is in her class, what will she think?


~When Dreams Turn Into Reality~ (An Ichigo One-Shot)

Name: Asami Noiko

Height: 5'4

Weight: 100 pounds

Appearance: Shoulder length dark brown hair, blue eyes, skinny and not too curvy. Tends to wear sweatshirts and jeans.

Personality: Gets nervous and embarrassed easily. Is an overall nice and friendly person. She is very curious and will run away from danger.

Story:

I was running as fast as I could with hot tears welling up in my eyes. My vision was blurry, I was covered in blood and my heart raced. That creature...I wasn't sure if it was chasing me anymore. The only thing I was sure of was that it was the same one that slaughtered my parents, and ate them in front of my very eyes about seven years ago. My legs felt like they were going to collapse beneath me; I prayed to god they wouldn't. But as luck would have it they did just as I tripped over a pot hole on the street. My face hit the tar real hard knocking the wind out of me, and I coughed up blood. Since I was in so much pain and full of fear I could barely lift myself up. I got up slowly but only managed to get up on my knees, that's when I looked up and saw it. My eyes widened in fear, I tried to scream but my body was in so much shock that I couldn't. I couldn't tell if it was staring at me because it eyes were sunken and completely black, they were two small black abysses. It wore a mask with small horns on the top of its head that looked like blood was spilling under from them and it had sharp fangs protruding from underneath. It came closer, inch by inch. I closed my eyes tightly as it began to open its mouth, knowing it was over.

"Stop right there." A guys voice said.

My eyes immediately shot open to see a teenage guy with short, spiky orange hair. He wore a loose black outfit, which looked like a guys kimono; He held a giant sword sword and he was pointing it at the creature. I blacked out before I could see what happened next.

My alarm was going off and I shot up out of my bed with sweat pouring down my neck. Realizing I just had that same dream for the sixth night in a row, I stood up stretched out my arms and shut off my alarm.

'Why in the world do I keep having that same dream? What exactly does it mean? Does it even have a meaning?' Pondering this for quite a long time I realized something.

"Shit!" I yelled.

'I'm gonna be late for my first day!' I ran around my house frantically as I took a quick shower and put on my school uniform.

My hair was too short to do anything too so I just put a red bow clip in it, so it matched the red tie. Then I ran out the door hoping my first day at Karakura high school would be a good one.

I stood outside the classroom waiting patiently for the teacher to settle all the students who have gone to this high school for countless years. For some odd reason my hands were shaking... I didn't feel nervous, so why was I acting it? I backed away from the door slightly at it opened and the teacher stood there smiling.

"Ok, you can come in and introduce yourself now." I walked in and everyone suddenly stopped talking about what they did over the summer, new boyfriends, the freshman and other crap I could of cared less about.

I kept my head down as I walked up to the front of the class. Hearing the door close I knew the teacher came back into the room.

"Okay everyone, we have a new student. As you can tell shes a bit shy so give her your full attention please." She said and turned the class over to me, so I could tell them about myself.

"Umm, Ok... My name is Asami No..." I said this just as I looked up.

My eyes grew wide as they were set upon a guy in the second to last row. He had bright orange hair that was spiky, and he was staring at me in curiosity. Frantically I looked away blushing, embarrassed and astonished.

"Are you alright?" The teacher asked.

"Oh! Yeah, I'm fine..." I said, completely lying.

"Anyways... My name is Asami Noiko. I'm fifteen and a half. I moved here last weekend from a small town called Takayama." I said trying not to stare at the orange haired guy.

'He was the same one in my dream...' I thought suddenly feeling uneasy.

"Um, Miss Noiko, I said you can sit down..." The teacher said.

"Oh! Heh... Sorry..." I said feeling ridiculously embarrassed because I heard people snicker.

I walked down the row and sat next to a girl who had long orange hair. She smiled at me as I sat down, I gave a weak smile in return.

"Hello, I'm Orihime Inoue. I'm very pleased to sit next to you." She gave me another smile.

This time I gave her a real smile and said "Thanks. At least someone here seems welcoming."

I couldn't help but look over at the guy with the orange hair again; He was staring out the window. I still couldn't believe it, it was him from my dream. Then I began to wonder if my dream really had a significant meaning. It must have, but why would it involve a random guy from my new school?

"What are you staring at?" Orihime asked looking at me oddly.

"Oh... Umm nothing at all..." I said trying to sound convincing.

"You sure daydream a lot." She admitted to me.

I blushed slightly.

"Yeah I sure do..." I spoke trailing off thinking about that orange haired guy.

Later on that day, Orihime invited me to eat lunch with her and her friends. She introduced me to everyone who sat with us. But unfortunately none of whom were the orange haired mystery. I desperately wanted to know his name. As I sat listening to orihimes conversation with her friend Tatsuki I decided to ask her his name.

"Um Orihime, whats that guys name?" I asked pointing across the school yard to him; he was sitting with a few guys.

"Oh, that's Ichigo Kurosaki." Tatsuki said, even though I asked Orihime.

"Why?" She questioned with curiosity.

"Oh no reason, just wondering..." I said as looked away from Tasuki and Orihimes gaze.

"For no reason? Oh come on." She nudged my arm with her elbow, and grinned.

"Just tell us, you have a little school girl crush on him right?" I looked straight at her an then I turned away again.

"No such thing! I just thought I've seen him before is all." I said trying to sound as serious as possible while at the same time trying not to blush.

"Sure, Sure." She said still smiling; Orihime chuckled.

"Hey, your Asami right?" I looked up to see a guy with brown hair and a smirk plastered onto his face hovering over me.

"Yeah. That would be me." I said while wondering what he wanted.

"Well, I'm Keigo Asano. Nice to meet a good looking girl such as yourself." He smirked as I stood up to meet him at eye level.

"Yeah... Nice to meet you to... I guess." I said dryly not knowing what to make of his comment.

"Mr. Asano... I think you should leave the new girl alone, I'd hate to see her put up with your antics." Another voice said coming out of nowhere.

I looked over by Keigo's shoulder. He was in our grade but looked younger then most of the guys.

"Awwwww! Come on Mizuiro! Don't call me that in front of people!" Keigo said in an overreacting way.

"Couldn't wait until tomorrow to bother her huh, Keigo?" Yet another voice said as I began to blush a little, It was Ichigo...

"Why does everyone have to ruin my fun?" Keigo whined.

Ichigo walked up to me.

"Don't mind him... he's like that most of the time, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, you must be Asami. Nice to meet you." He said holding out a hand which I secretly was excited to shake.

I tried hard not to blush.

"Nice to meet you too." I said with a grateful smile.

Orihime and Tatsuki stood by me. Tatsuki suddenly nudged my arm and smirked at me wildly. I rolled my eyes at her. Then suddenly breaking the awkward silence between Ichigo and I was the final school bell. I was relieved yet unsatisfied at the same time. Relieved because school was overall ok, and unsatisfied because I wanted to talk with Ichigo more... and I wanted to know what he had to do with my dream.

As I walked home alone, I couldn't keep Ichigo out of my head. It was getting dark out because I was just walking around the town not intending going straight home. I must have been walking for two hours an I wasn't too close or too far away from my house. Nobody was around or outside as far as I could tell. I looked up into the sky the stars were starting to come out, 'Well, might as well go home...' I thought not really wanting to. Walking on the sidewalk I felt a sudden chill go down my spine, as if someone was watching me. I quickly turned around but to my astonishment, no one was there. Then I turned back an screamed. Fear shot through every nerve in my body; It was the monster from my dreams. It stared at me with its deep black eyes full of blood lust and hunger. It was about ten feet in front of me. I turned away from it forcing my legs to run.

'Wake up! Wake up!' I was yelling inside my head.

'Oh please be a dream, oh god please!' I continued to run as fast as my legs would let me run.

My heart raced, my blood pulsed, my body ached. Suddenly something knocked me into the air and I landed on my side with my head hitting the road. I felt pain shoot into my head an my side for some reason. Putting that aside I attempted to stand up, when I did I noticed I was covered in blood; My own blood! I freaked out finally realizing that that creature slashed me in the side giving me a deep wound. I was pretty sure my head was bleeding too but I continued to run not looking back. I felt my body begin to give out slowly but I fighted the urge to collapse. I suddenly felt my leg twist an I screamed in pain as I fell to the hard tar beneath me. Trying not to move my legs any more I looked down an realized I tripped on a pot hole in the road.

My mind soon ran back to my dream last night, I tripped on a pot hole in that dream too. Maybe it was a coincidence, I wasn't exactly sure. All I knew was, one, my body felt like it was going to fall apart due to the pain that shot through every inch of it and two, that gruesome monster was still after me. I tried to get up an to my surprise, I managed to get up on my knees but I regretted it afterward when I looked up. In front on my face was that same creature it stared at me in the same want and lust as it had in my dream, An still I shook like a cowering dog.

I couldn't remember what was going to happened next, my mind was going blank due to fear of being killed by this otherworldly being. I closed my eyes trying to think back to what happened in the dream, I knew it had its jaws open ready to eat me whole. I held tight to my thoughts still shaking with fear knowing it most likely was the end for me. The darkness in my head consumed me as I waited for its jaws to clamp on me an take my life, but a loud familiar voice brought me back making my eyes shoot wide open.

"Stop right there." I looked in front of me beyond the masked monster.

As soon as I saw him an remembered distinctively from my dream how he held that sword of his, my eyes started to fog up with tears and relief. I managed to gasp out "Ichigo!"

The monster turned to him as he suddenly dashed for it but then showed up behind me. He lifted me up into his warm and welcoming arms an quickly stepped away from the hollow an placed me on a lawn about twenty feet away from where a battle was soon about to begin.

"Stay here." He commanded while still managing a swift smile at me.

I nodded an watched him dash towards the hungry beast. He gracefully jumped into mid air slashing the beast in two which in turn, it quickly faded away as if it were never there. My jaw dropped at how quickly he dispatched it. I felt exhausted not knowing exactly how long it would be before I passed out. He ran over to me with a concerned look on his face.

"You ok Asami?" He asked this with care wrapping around every word he said.

I smiled weakly.

"Yeah aside from being shocked that you took that thing out in one hit, I think I'll be fine." I blushed a little.

"How did you know I was in trouble?" I asked him curiously.

"Well you may think this is crazy but... last night I saw you being attacked in a dream. Then when I felt the hollows presence I followed it an found you." He said scratching his head not making direct eye-contact with me.

He must have thought it was weird to have a dream an then have it actually happen...But I didn't I mean after all I had the same thing happen to me.

"That's not crazy at all..." I said looking at him seriously.

He looked at me, this time right in my eyes.

"I actually... had the same kind of thing happen to me... for like six days in a row. An that thing... you called it a hollow correct?" I asked as his eyes widened in shock an he nodded.

"Well that's why I moved here... that Hollow killed both my parents when I was younger... seven years ago to be exact... I couldn't take living in the same town where I knew that thing lurked... But it followed me somehow..." I was tearing up thinking about what he had just done for me... he killed the hollow that served me grief for years... without thinking I wrapped my arms around him in an embracing hug.

I wept and wept thanking him over and over.

"Asami." He said my name in a small an meek voice.

I looked up at him blushing just realizing what I just did. He looked deeply into my eyes then turned away and blushed.

"Whats wrong Ichigo?" He continued to stay turned away, an still blushing.

"Its just in my dream, which now I realize is like I don't know, more of a vision... I kissed you..." He trailed off and blushed more after saying this... apparently really embarrassed now.

I blushed too just thinking about it. Kissing Ichigo... Man I really wanted too...

"When I saw you in class... I knew I saw you from somewhere... but I couldn't think cause your beauty was distracting me." He said suddenly turning deeper red.

That set me off an I smashed my lips into his not giving a care in the world what he thought. I felt him hesitate but he kissed me back an I smiled slightly. He pulled away.

"I guess dreams don't tell exactly everything..." I said grinning.

"Yeah. I guess so." He smiled back an we kissed again.

After that we became a couple an everyone thought it was awesome. Tatsuki said we made a great couple an Orihime said we were indeed cute together. As for Keigo... he was really upset an made a big commotion about it but me an Ichigo ignored him. Then a few days after when I went to sleep, I dreamed that me an Ichigo got married an had two kids, one girl and one boy. They were twins. When I awoke the next morning I couldn't help but smile knowing just maybe that dream also was a vision that would be true someday.


End file.
